


Rosie's Birthday

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Looking back at some of seven year old Rosie Watson's birthdays, and forward to her next one, its going to be the best yet.





	Rosie's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Written for PatPrecieux for her birthday. 
> 
> I hope you have a lovely day Pat :-)

If you asked seven year old Rosie Watson about her first birthday she wouldn’t be able to tell you a thing, the memory lost along with all of the other memories of her baby days. Which is a very good thing, because on the day of her first birthday she was actually being looked after by Uncle Mike and his wife while her Daddy was chasing her Mummy around in Morocco. Mike and Sheila had done their best, a little cake with a single candle, and a few toys wrapped up; but it wasn’t really their place to make a big fuss, so the day had passed nearly unnoticed.

If asked about her second birthday she would likewise have no memory of the event, but she would know that her mother was dead by then and that she was living in Baker Street. She would be able to show you a photo in her baby book of a small gathering in the living room, a cake baked by Nana Hudson and her Daddy looking mildly shocked. He looks mildly shocked in all of the photos taken that year after the massive upheaval that had happened to his life.

However, if asked about her third birthday Rosie would be able to tell you about her first memory, the first one to really stick. It is vague, and possibly more solidified by the multiple retelling than from the actual event, but it is still there. The memory of the day that Uncle Sherlock bought her the most magnificent present a three year old could possibly want. A small, fluffy and very wriggly puppy, that leap out of the box as soon as she opened it and licked her all over her face (probably because it was covered with cake). That was the day that Rosie Watson first said the words, “I wish you were my Daddy too.” to Uncle Sherlock, and to everyone’s surprise (even that of her Daddy), her Daddy had replied “Me too.”

But no-one is asking Rosie Watson about those memories, because they are all far too busy. Tomorrow is her birthday, and she will no longer be seven year old Rosie Watson, but will become eight year old Rosie Watson-Holmes, when in fulfilment of her wish her Daddy and Sherlock get married and Uncle Sherlock becomes her Daddy too. Which is the best present she could possibly want.


End file.
